thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovelace Unraveling: Day One
Day One of Beetee19's family fanfiction Lovelace Unraveling. Next section: Day Two Prologue: Aloha from Camp Lovelace "Thank you for coming, sir! Welcome to Camp Lovelace and the Sheraton Maui!" I simply can't put all these sights into words yet. I'm on a balcony, perhaps thirty feet above the hotel's private pool area, which sits right against Black Rock on the famous Ka'anapali Beach. "Oh, man...Mahalo nui, sir. This is quite impressive." "More than you were expecting? The islands will do that to you, especially if it's your first time." "Much more. When is the technical arrival time?" "Four P.M. It's only about 2:30 now." "So...is there anything I should do now that I'm the only one here?" "No, actually, one arrived before you." Well, it only figures that Kekai would show up early to his own party. It's summer, he'd be doing the exact same things anyway. Lying on the beach, swimming, and sitting on the computer chatting with the rest of us. He might as well do it here. As I peer off over the balcony at the sparkling blue waters of the Pacific, a force slams into me from my right. My instinctive reaction is to throw myself away form the balcony and onto the ground, taking my assailant with me. I roll over and come face to face with the person who tackled me. "Colin!" Of course. "Hey, uh, Julia?" "Yes?" "Could you get your knee out of my ribs?" "Oh, yeah, sorry about that...well, isn't this going to be something else? Two weeks in Hawaii?" "It should be something else, Julia. Hey, glad to see you! Kekai on his way?" She pulls her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "Oh, CRAP! I was supposed to call him half an hour ago! Be right back!" She dashes off, leaving me alone, so I wander back to my spot on the balcony, where I was before Julia tackle-hugged me. Front and center, ten miles across the water, the island of Lana'i rises three thousand feet. Off to my right is Black Rock, apparently home to some spectacular reefs. Another island, Moloka'i, peeks out from behind it. Julia's right. One way or another, this is going to be something else. Chapter 1: Ridiculous Greetings and Whatnot I think I knew as soon as I got here that the faces wouldn't just come and go. Slowly but surely, my fellow campers begin to file in, and each and every one of us stays to greet the next. Eventually, we have enough people to make a tunnel that people can run through. The first person to show up after that is Wes, and we immediately ditch the idea when he starts trying to do the worm inside the tunnel and then starts humping the air as soon as he gets out. I suppose I didn't expect much different from him, but still. As more people start to show up, it gets even crazier. "Hiya, guys!" "AAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "HELLO PEOPLE!" "ANNIE BABE!" It goes on for a while like this until we hear a loud "WASSSSUP BEEEYYOTCHESSS?" Well, good to know Lauren hasn't changed much. We're still standing in two lines, so she still has a path to run through...or somersault through. I roll my eyes again and look over at Dani, who just shrugs. Again, I figured. Something slams into me from behind for the second time today, and I'm not expecting it at all. I go flying straight into the center of the path, right where Lauren happens to be. I stick out my hands to protect my head, and Lauren, in the middle of another somersault, gets sent flying into Emma. I pull myself to my knees, and a braid of long, dark hair falls over my face. "Bella, GET OFF ME." She sighs. "How'd you know it was me?" "Basically everybody who would tackle me is here except Liza. She doesn't have black hair." "...Fine. Carry on." "The better question is how did you get over there?" "I came from the beach. Duh." "...Fair enough. Carry on." She rolls her eyes at me again and squeezes into the line between Ash and I. Kekai, apparently, decided that it would be "super cool" if he was the last one to show up to what was practically his own party. It's one little island-hop flight for him, he SHOULD be the first one here...but no. He has to go and...well, pull a Kekai on the rest of us. When he finally shows up, he does so by dancing up to the front of the line, tossing up a pineapple, and then sprinting through the line as fast as he can to try and catch it. He slides to try and get it, but misses. The pineapple narrowly bounces over his head as he goes careening by. Typical. We all roll our eyes, and he awkwardly walks up to Julia, shaking his hips. She waves hi to him and he rushes off to stand next to Erlend. Everybody is here now...everybody but one...where could she be? I check my phone, and sure enough, there's a text waiting for me: Plane is having problems with a gas leak or something. Stuck in Honolulu airport. Wish they'd just let me fly my own friggen plane over to Kahului. Be there by tonight, see you soon! <333 Liza, darling, I'll be right here, waiting for you. Chapter 2: Fit for a Queen The crowd slowly begins to disperse as we realize we should probably check in and grab our room keys. All of our rooms, apparently, have a private lanai. I can dig it. On the way to the check-in desk, I run into Annie, who looks like she's about ready to smash somebody's face in. "Annie, what's up?" "COLIN BABE, HELP ME, THIS IS A DISASTER!!!" "Oh, gosh...did something happen back home? Is everybody okay?" "I LEFT MY COPY OF LES MIS ON THE PLANE!!!!" Oh, gosh...maybe I don't want to be talking to her at this point... "It's okay. Cheer up." "AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" "Just send a quick text to Justin, that should help." "I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE KID!" "But he likes you." "IT'S A JOKE!" "No, trust me, it's real." "JEEZ, YOU AREN'T HELPFUL AT ALL!" She storms off in the direction of the girls' rooms. I call out to her, "Math can help you calm down too!" Five seconds later, I hear a door slam. Well, that went down well. Dinner rolls around, and I begin to prepare myself for the greatest luau ever. No such luck. Apparently, there's a place down in Lahaina that makes the best pineapple pizza in the world, and they deliver to Ka'anapali. Not what I was expecting, but whatever. Hey, it's pineapple and pizza, we'll take it. And as a camp, we completely devour about twenty pizzas before we're down to just three slices. Clearly, somebody forgot that we're teenagers. I hold up the box. "Three pieces left. Kiki, they're all yours." She just rolls her eyes at me. "Cheese? Ew, no thanks." "Fine, be that way. I'm saving these for Liza. We doing a campfire tonight?" Kekai just laughs. "Dude, we're doing a campfire ''every ''night." "All right, party at eight then?" "Sounds good!" The others return to their rooms. I, meanwhile, head out to the front of the hotel. The pavement is burning from the afternoon sun, but I sit down on the little hill anyways and gaze down at the golf course. A few people walk by on the path down to the shops at Whalers Village. I'll have to head down there at some point as well. Tonight, though, I'm waiting on something else. Someone else. And that someone else just happens to be sitting in the passenger seat of a rented Honda Odyssey that pulls up into the drop-off loop. As soon as the car is parked, the door bursts open, and Liza greets me with a hug for the third time today. This time, I'm expecting it. "Liza, you're finally here!" She giggles. "Yeah, finally." "Hey, it's great to see you. How's the Aloha State treating you so far?" "Pretty well, I must say! Did you get that lei here?" "Yeah, plumeria. I'll pick up one for you. Now, come on, darling. You HAVE to see the view out over the beach." I take her hand and start to whisk her into the hotel when the driver of the minivan calls out "Miss, your suitcase?" "Ah...whoops." She dashes off to pick it up quickly and follows me inside. As she checks in, I grab her a lei and place it around her neck when she returns. She just giggles again. "Why, thank you, good sir. You know, this is kinda heavy for a necklace-type thing." I smile. "A necklace-type thing fit for a queen like you. Welcome to Hawaii, darling." Chapter 3: A Hawaiian Campfire Song Song "LET'S GATHER ROUND THE CAMPFIRE AND SING OUR HAWAIIAN SONGS! OUR H-A-W-A-I-I-A-N-S-O-N-G-SONGS! AND I KNOW YOU THINK WE'RE WEIRD BUT SOMEHOW STILL WE GET ALONG!" "Erlend, stop, please, your lyrics are wrong!" Erlend, much to my dismay, starts cackling like a maniac. "Nice one, Caylin. Now seriously, people, are we singing something or what?" Oli and Wes stand up and nod at each other. "I do believe we are, Erlend." "IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE, NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY!" Oh...wonderful. "OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEEEE!" I do see. Ah, the stars are out tonight... "Uh, Wes, what's the next line?" "Seriously, Oli? We've barely started." "Yeah, whatever. Anybody else?" "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" About half the campers rush over to tackle Annie and prevent her from singing any further. "Okay, guys, maybe we should...try this another night?" Dani raises her hands in the air. "THANK YOU, COLIN!" "No problem. How about we rest up? We're going snorkeling tomorrow." The crowd murmurs in agreement and disperses. One day gone, thirteen to go. This is gonna be good. Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:People Category:Beetee19 Category:Fanfictions Category:Lovelace Unraveling chapters